Problem: If $a + b = -6$ and $x + y + z = 3$, what is $-3z - 3y - a - b - 3x$ ?
$= -a - b - 3x - 3y - 3z$ $= (-1) \cdot (a + b) + (-3) \cdot (x + y + z)$ $= (-1) \cdot (-6) + (-3) \cdot (3)$ $= 6 - 9$ $= -3$